


Work It Out

by LightsOut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony can't sleep at night his workshop isn't the only place he goes. It started long before Tony and Steve bumped into each other in the personal gym at three in the morning but they finally worked some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It Out

Tony huffed and slipped when a familiar voice asked, “Tony?”

Luckily he didn’t land ungracefully on his ass because he was caught by strong arms instead. Tony was thankful that he was already flushed red so his blushing wouldn’t be noticed. He extricated himself from the grip and walked over to the bench so that he could grab the towel he’d put there earlier.

Once he’d wiped off his face and the back of his neck he turned around with a wide grin, “What can I do for you Cap’?”

Steve looked oddly flustered, “Oh, nothing. I just didn’t realise that you would be in here. I’m sorry that I made you slip.”

Tony shrugged, “I was about to change it up anyway. Nice catch.”

Steve looked at the chin-up bar Tony had been using, “It’s not the usual bar we see you at.”

Tony laughed, “That was a good one Captain. Even an effortlessly good-looking man like myself needs to put some work in occasionally.”

Steve pulled himself into one chin up with one hand and after showing off he moved over to his locker. He pulled out some tape because even a super soldier could have sensitive skin on his knuckles. The blood was a pain to clean up afterwards. He strapped up his hands and he was aware that Tony was watching him even as the genius moved across the room to the treadmill.

Tony messed around with the controls for a long minute and Steve moved over to the reinforced punching bag, “Can’t sleep?”

Tony grunted, “Not usually. What was your first clue? The bags under my eyes or the fact that it’s three o’clock in the morning?”

Steve shrugged and started with light jabs at the bag, “You’re not the only one who struggles to sleep. I’ve just sent Bruce to bed.”

Tony started to walk slowly on the treadmill, “Mother hen.”

Steve shrugged, “Just worried that he was going to release a deadly virus into the vents. Clint would never forgive him.”

Tony chuckled and picked up the pace. They worked out in silence for a while despite the fact that it was three a.m. and even the assassins were tucked up in bed. Tony had to stop before Steve and he collapsed on top of one of the low benches. Even though his eyes were half closed he kept sneaking glances at Steve. He was barely even sweating as he pounded the bag but when he did push himself his tight white t-shirt was practically translucent in places. Tony couldn’t stop himself from looking and he really tried.

Steve glanced back once and caught Tony staring, “Are you alright?”

Tony smiled guiltily, “That’s pretty damn impressive Cap’.”

Steve shrugged and he smiled shyly, “Yeah, the serum did a lot for me. Not having asthma is my favourite side-effect.”

Tony chuckled, “Surely there is something better than that. What about the super strength or the enhanced stamina?”

Steve shrugged and started unwrapping his hands, “That’s useful but, being able to breath properly… that’s something I’d never thought I’d manage as a kid.”

Tony sat up, “It never stopped you though. I’ve seen the files.”

Steve sat down next to Tony, “I think that most people have seen the files.” He gave a wry laugh, “You should’ve seen the look on Peggy’s face when I stepped out of the machine. I thought that she was going to swoon and she was not a dame who was easily impressed.”

Tony knew all about Peggy but it wasn’t because Steve had talked about her. He didn’t really talk about anyone before he’d woken up. Mostly Tony was grateful because he didn’t want to hear stories about his father but he was curious about some of the other people Steve had known.

Tony stretched, “Were you really always getting into fights pre-serum or did SHIELD exaggerate that part?”

Steve laughed, “I didn’t like bullies… still don’t… and if it wasn’t for Bucky pulling my ass out of the fire I would’ve been permanently bruised. I think that my nose was broken at least three times. I never won a fight back then but I never backed down either. Even the day before Bucky went to fight in the war he saved me from this guy I was fighting in the alleyway behind the cinema.”

Steve had a wistful smile on his face and he was completely relaxed which was better than him being tense and cagey about his past. Tony patted him lightly on the soldier, “Well, now you’ve got us to pull your ass out of the fire.”

Steve grinned, “It’s usually the other way around, but thanks Tony. Is there any chance of you sleeping now?”

Tony hummed, “Probably not.”

Steve stood up and tugged off his shirt. He reached for a towel, his body tensing and relaxing in perfect movements. If Tony’s mouth went dry at the sight of those rippling muscles then nobody would have to know. He pulled his eyes away before Steve could turn around and he stretched out his legs, trying to soothe the ache that had set in. He was never very good at cooling down.

“Do you want a hand with that?”

Tony jumped because Steve’s voice was closer than he’d expected, “What?”

Steve gestured to Tony’s legs, “Do you want me to rub them down. It’s better than them cramping.”

Tony was going to hell for every image that assaulted him at the innocent offer. He could accept a friendly leg massage to stop him from walking around in pain for days. It didn’t mean a thing. Tony twisted to face Steve hesitantly, “Do you do this a lot?”

Steve kneeled down on the floor and he grabbed Tony’s calf in a light grip. He started rubbing and Tony bit back an indecent moan. “Not really, but you look like you need it. I’ve been doing some research about physical therapy and stuff. It’s actually pretty interesting.”

Tony was trying to pay attention to what Steve was talking about but the man’s large hands were curved around his leg. Tony could not be blamed for missing half of what Steve was saying. The soothing pressure moved further up his leg and Tony was almost biting his lip bloody.

Steve started massaging his thigh, “Relax Tony.”

Tony slumped, boneless, “Oh god, don’t stop.” Steve chuckled softly and Tony said without any heat, “Asshole.”

Steve laughed again but Tony wasn’t getting the joke. Steve mused out loud, “We should spar sometime. I could teach you some things.”

Tony moaned, “Are you trying to trick me into more training?”

Steve grinned wickedly at him, “Is it working?”

Tony tried to push Steve’s hands away and stand up but his body wasn’t cooperating, “Evil Steve. Just so evil.”

Steve hummed and switched legs. “How are your shoulders?”

Tony had taken advantage of Steve as it was, “I’ll be fine after I get some sleep.”

Steve frowned slightly, “That’s not an answer Tony. You were doing chin-ups for a while. They must be aching.”

Tony shook his head, “I’m fine and you’ve helped a lot.”

Steve just stayed where he was so that his hands were resting lightly on Tony’s thighs. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Tony gulped, “Sure, you can ask me anything… well within reason but I basically have no shame and there’s not a lot that I haven’t done…”

Steve smiled, “Relax Tony. You like me right?”

Tony’s hands were itching to grab onto Steve and he struggled to resist, “Yeah, of course I like you Captain.”

Steve rocked back slightly and his smile looked strained, “Right, well I’d better go and get some sleep while I can.”

Steve stood up and Tony asked, “Why are you asking Steve?”

Steve pushed a hand through his hair, “It’s nothing to worry about. Goodnight Tony.”

Tony stood up, “Wait, I don’t suppose that you can do me a favour and help me up?”

Steve chuckled and reached out a hand for Tony’s hand. He tugged, pulling up Tony before he could do it himself. He was surprised by the strength in Steve’s grip and he found himself plastered against Steve’s wide chest.

“Um.” Tony was well aware of just how much he wanted to lick the skin in front of him. “Um. Hi.”

Steve’s chest rumbled with a laugh, “Are you talking to me or my chest?”

Tony laughed as well, “I’m not exactly sure.”

Steve took a small step back but he didn’t go far, “Tony, I did ask for a reason. I like you.”

Tony’s toes curled, “Yeah?”

Steve nodded, smiling sweetly, “Yeah. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but I thought that you should know.”

Tony’s jaw dropped slightly, “Uncomfortable? Hell no. So, at the risk of sounding like a twelve year old – do you like me, like me?”

Steve laughed, “Yes Tony I like you, like you. Also, you look good when you’re working out.”

Tony stepped closer, a sly smile on his face, and he slid his hands down onto Steve’s narrow hips. He purred suggestively, “You mentioned something about sparring. Maybe we can have some private lessons together.”

Steve just kept smiling sweetly, “I think that I could be persuaded. I know that it’s not been long since Pepper…”

Tony gave him an honest smile, “Pepper and I both know that we are better off as friends than anything else. Yeah, we love each other but we’re not what the other one needs. She deserves someone who doesn’t scare the hell out of her on a daily basis.”

Steve hummed, “What do you need Tony?”

Steve was really quite sweet. Tony smiled at him, “I’m not making any promises Steve, because I’m generally bad at keeping them, but if you’re willing I’d like to take you out on at least one date.”

Steve’s smile was pleased, “Yes Tony, I will go out on a date with you.”

 

 

_Seven dates (and several shovel talks from the team all aimed at Tony) later…_

“Oh my god.”

Steve snorted and kissed his way across Tony’s chest, “Out of breath already? We’re going to have to work on your stamina.”

Tony swatted Steve’s arm timely, “Fuck you.”

Steve grinned and hummed, “Now, there’s an idea.”

Tony groaned and rolled over to bury his face in the pillows, “Sex fiend. Give me a chance to recover.”

Steve chuckled and just started kissing Tony’s back and shoulders instead, “Mmm, you’re all warm.”

Steve’s hands cupped Tony’s ass and he jumped, “Steve!”

Steve laughed, low and husky, “Something wrong Tony?”

Tony huffed but he was smiling against the pillow, “Make yourself useful and grab me a bottle of water from the fridge.”

Steve jumped up and bounded over to the mini fridge in the corner. Super soldier stamina was really quite marvellous. Tony turned his head lazily so that he could watch the shift of Steve’s naked body as he stretched. Steve faced him with a grin and Tony shook his head, “You’re going to have to give me at least two hours.”

Steve chuckled and walked back to the bed. He kissed him deeply and then he flopped onto the bed and handed Tony his bottle of water, “I can be patient.”

Steve curled a hand around his own half-hard cock. Tony would’ve helped but Steve’s had fucked him to the point of exhaustion. Watching was just as fun though because Steve winked and put on a bit of a show. It was unexpected and incredibly hot as Steve rolled his own hips into his hand and his mouth parted on a loud groan. Tony wanted to get his hands as well as several other body parts all over Steve’s body but he was too relaxed to move.

Steve slumped back against the pillows with a happy grin after he came. Tony moaned a little bit, “We are going to have so much fun.”

Steve shifted to give Tony a slow, lazy kiss, “I’ll get you into shape in no time.”

Tony snorted and turned to bury his face in the pillows again, “Dating you is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Steve smiled sweetly, “Likewise Tony.”

They fell asleep wrapped around each other in Tony’s large bedroom and they both slept better than they’d done in months. It seemed like they’d found a workout that worked for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Those guys are incredibly fit and that doesn't come from nowhere :)


End file.
